Callum
by writerangel121
Summary: Please R&R! Ok.... this is a really creepy story. Harry potter has a little sister, Madison and a girlfriend, Katie. And Voldemort has a son! Wat will happen next!
1. Madison Potter

Katie told me that I had to stop thinking about it.. I couldn't, I just couldn't! Voldemort is still in my head! I just knew. It's not like I really had a little sister, or that my parents were out there waiting for me. No, it was all images in my head. Not real, I used to tell myself. And then.. Madison came into my life. She was the spitting image of me. She was my little sister. I loved her. Now that I'm 21 and taking care of Madison. my life doesn't seem that hard. "Harry? Where are you, Harry?" Madison cried out to me. "Madison, I'm here. What's wrong?" I said to her from my room. "Oh, hi Harry! Good, you're home. I have a problem," she said timidly. "If it's about boys, go to Katie for that." "No! It's not about boys! It's about. Mum and Dad. Who were they?" "Well, Madison, honey. Their names were Lily and James Potter. Mum was a witch and Dad was a wizard. Voldemort killed them.. Then he tried to kill me. But, I lived." "Really? I never knew why you had that scar really. Is that why you have it? From Lord Vol-Vol.. Oh, I can't say it! It's too hard!" "Madison. are you alright?" I asked suspiciously. "Yes, I'm fine. Now, I've got to go do something. Goodbye!" she said madly.  
  
"Katie?" I called from downstairs. "Yes, sweetie! I'm up here!" she called from upstairs. "I think Madison is trading with. Callum Voldemort." 


	2. Harry's Pain

"Callum! I'm here!" called Madison from the doorstep of the old Riddle Mansion, five short seconds from Madison Potter's house. Madison lived with her brother, Harry and his girlfriend, Katie. "What is it, Maddie?" A head popped out from a window in the middle of the house. "Is your father home, Callum?" Madison said. She seemed frightened. "No, Dad's out getting his wand repaired. He won't be back for a while. You're safe." Callum called. Madison walked into the old house and ran up to Callum's room. Callum was standing there, impatient. "What took you so long?" he questioned. "I got home late! Don't blame me!" Madison cried to her best friend. "All right, let's just get to business."  
  
"What? Our little Madison Joann Potter! It couldn't be! Not Maddie!" Katie cried. "I know it sound's hard to believe, but, it's true!" Harry said, in a worried tone of voice. "Callum inherited the powers of Lord Voldemort. He is Callum's father. Maddie is not a Slytherin, I know that. But, she could have met Callum before. He could have persuaded her." Harry shivered and keeled over. His scar hurt like mad! "Harry! Are you alright?" Katie fell to his side and checked for any signs of fever or pains. Harry saw a picture in his head. A devilish little boy standing next to a girl whose face looked familiar. It wasn't Madison though. It was.. "Hermoine!" Harry cried in agony. He screamed and felt a jolt of anger and pain going all throughout his body. He saw black and heard a faint voice call out to him. That was all he saw. Was it the end of Harry Potter? 


	3. The Real Voldemort

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter except Allan Potter, Katie and Madison. oh and Andrew and Callum!  
  
"Alohamora!" was repeated over and over in Harry's head. "Hermione!" Harry cried all the way to the hospital. When he woke up, he was lying in his bed at home, with Katie beside him, praying to her father, Andrew Zombiel. "Katie?" Harry looked up at her and meekly spoke to Katie. "Harry, I thought you were dead, darling! Oh, I'm so happy you're alright!" she cried, dearly happy for her boyfriend. Katie's sister, Sandy and Harry's best friend, Ron were there also, waiting for a good sign. "Where's Madison?" Harry asked. "I tried calling her, but no one was answering at the Timothy's house." "I feel him, Katie. I feel him. He's with." "Shh. he's not in you anymore. He doesn't exist! Go back to sleep, now."  
  
"I don't want to trade you my soul for your powers! Ewww!!!" Madison screamed out at Callum. "Shut up you. you. MORTAL!" Callum screamed as a ring of terrifying lights encircled his body, spinning and spinning round and round! "CALLUM! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Madison screamed at Callum, as he spun and spun in lights and fire. "OF COURSE I AM YOU MORTAL. BECAUSE I, AM LORD VOLDEMORT!! I WILL OVERPOWER YOU AND YOUR BROTHER AND ANYTHING ELSE THAT STILL LIVES OF THE POTTERS!"  
  
"HARRY! HELP ME!" Madison cried in terror, running for her life. "HARRY CANNOT SAVE YOU NOW, LITTLE GIRL!! FOR I HAVE TAKEN OVER A NEW POWER! THE POWER OF THE STRONGEST, MOST EVIL MAN ALIVE!" Voldemort picked up Madison and smashed her against the wall. She fell to the ground and felt her heart being spliced open. Madison Potter had died, because of Lord Voldemort. Or should I say Allan Potter, James' older brother. 


End file.
